Paybacks a BitchAnd So Is William
by Glitchrosedeath
Summary: William doesn't take being made a fool of lightly.


**A/N:** This is the first time I've written a Grelliam piece~! Hopefully it came out well~! But yeah just needed a bit of stress relief and all that!

* * *

"Aaaahhhh! What the hell was that for, Spears? You mad because I bested you? You should be used to that by now~!" Grell rubbed his cheek and narrowed his eyes at the dark haired reaper, about to attack him like he'd done earlier but couldn't take a step before William picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. The inn wasn't exactly large and neither one of them were thrilled about sharing a bed for a month, but their futures were riding on this collection. Grell winced and rubbed his lower back, slightly, baring his sharp teeth at the taller reaper. "You're an ass, Will. How dare you act all high and mighty?" William just stared for a moment and slid off his blazer and scythe, dropping them on the desk and stepping to the bed again. "Are you just going to stand there and not—OW!"

"You're quite noisy, Sutcliff. Please do shut up," William narrowed his eyes and held his hand up, poised to slap him a third time. "As much as you brag about your A average, I would assume you'd be smarter." He smirked and shoved the redhead down before he could get up and attack, pinning him down on his back and climbing on top of him. He yanked Grell's vest and shirt open, pulling off his tie in a rush. "This oughta keep you quiet." He pushed up his glasses and tied the black silk around Grell's mouth. The redhead protested instantly through the fabric at being treated in such an unladylike manner. He was meant to be treated like a woman, not some common whore! His mind went blank for a moment when he suddenly felt warm breath against his ear, shivering slightly. He refused to admit that some B student who didn't even _know_ what he enjoyed was turning him into a whiny puddle.

William raised an eyebrow when he felt Grell's eyes on him, smirking and biting hard on his earlobe, dragging his nails down his chest when he heard muffled whimpering. He shoved the redheads shirt and waistcoat off quickly before loosening his own tie and forcing his arms above his head. Grell let out another muffled whimper when his arms were forced up around his head and tied to the headboard. So that's what Mr. Spears liked, huh? Never seemed like anything other than a submissive little bug to be crushed under his heels.

"You don't understand, Sutcliff...I have to be in control. I cannot simply go with the flow like others. I. Must. Have. Control." His voice disintegrated to a low growl as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust against his hips. The comment made Grell go wide eyed and whimper again, struggling against his bonds and wriggling desperately under him. Bad idea, William bit his neck before making a small path of love bites down his chest and digging his nails into the sensitive peaks, making him groan against the fabric. He smirked and slid his tongue against one of them slowly, continuing to grind their hips together in a torturous manner. "I will teach you not to cross me again, understood?" The redhead nodded slowly and watched him, still whimpering against the black fabric as William untied his hands and stood slowly. "Honestly, try to look a little less pathetic." He shook his head and dragged Grell off the bed, turning him around and rubbing slowly against his backside.

Grell tilted his head back and pressed back against the larger reaper, purring when he suddenly felt something hard rubbing pressing against him. He groaned against the cloth again as William dragged his nails across his nipples. This mediocre student could not be this perceptive, there was no way! He shook his head for a moment to discard the thought and yanked the tie away from his mouth, earning an angry growl from the darker haired reaper.

"You must have the smallest penis, Spears. You're cold, anal-retentive, bossy, always needing control...all the signs of a reaper who is CLEARLY compensating~ You couldn't handle me any—Unh! Oi! How dare you pull my—Mmmph!" William yanked his head back by his hair and kissed him hard, pushing him down on his stomach. He pulled back and tied him to the head board again, grabbing a broom he saw in the near corner.

"You've obviously not good with instructions, are you? Up on your knees Sutcliff, now!" Grell looked back at him and snarled, trying to kick him and failing. "You do not want to cross me any further..." He flicked his hair out of his eyes and leaned in close, "Unless you'd like me to show just who can't handle who..." He smirked and pulled at the redheads ear and grabbed his hips hard, forcing him up so his rear was high in the air. Grell perked his head up and watched him quietly, lifting his head until he could see through his drooping glasses. William scowled as he gave the broom a few practice swings, tossing it aside after a moment and looked around towards the fire place, grabbing the poker and his scythe on the way back over. "You won't need those, Sutcliff," He plucked the redheads glasses off and gave him a hard slap on the behind.

"Aaahh! Take it easy, that hurt~!" He glared back at the human shaped blob, pouting a little from the pain. He couldn't see the poker being picked up or even realise it was nearby until he felt it strike his backside again. "I said stop that!"

"And you're currently being punished for not listening. Now keep your trap shut or I'll gag you again! Clear?" Grell opened his mouth and instead let out a loud whimper from the poker hitting him again. William could honestly care less about the redhead suffering, he just wanted to get rid of some stress and the redhead had picked the worst moment to make him angry. He squinted at the larger reaper and felt another slam against his backside.

"Ahhhhn~!" In an instant Grell buried his head in the pillows, thankful slightly that he hid before William saw the look on his face. That moron had hit him in just the right spot, he couldn't help bt whine and gasped into the pillow when William hit that same spot. William smirked after a few whacks and took a step closer, sliding a hand along his sore rear. "Nnnn~ W-will...~" William froze and stared at the smaller reaper, not quite sure if he should be shocked or pleased. He got over his lapse in an instant and picked up the poker again, smirking finally with every moan and whimper the redhead let out whenever Will struck him. He looked up slowly when the poker hit the floor with a loud clang and he felt the mattress dip behind him, gasping and pushing back when he felt the larger reapers hands rubbing his abused bum slowly.

"Do you understand yet, Sutcliff? Or would you rather I punish you further?" He smirked and forced his fingers through Grell's hair, yanking hard and forcing his head up. Not that he'd admit it to anyone but the fact that he was getting the redhead back for earlier gave him a huge rush, if only certain parts of his anatomy had stayed out of the equation. He growled at this thought and roughly ground into Grell's backside, dragging his nails down his back. The redhead shuddered violently and threw his head back, wiggling and crying out.

"Bite me, Spears!" Grell clenched his teeth and hissed at the larger reaper, not thinking he'd take him up on his offer. William smirked though and bit down hard on his ear, pulling a bit before straightening up and unbuttoning his trousers. The redhead perked up and watched William quietly, biting his lip when he saw the larger reaper unbutton his vest and shirt as well. He had to admit the man was pretty good looking, but that was far from what Grell was worried about. What if this idiot knew nothing about pleasing a lady? Lord knows bookworms hardly had anything close to a love life, especially when they always studied and could only average a B. He bare;y had any hope that the larger reaper could satisfy him like the proper lady he was. "What? Just gonna stand there like some—Oi, don't do that! Who the hell do yo think you are?"

"Shut up. You're far too noisy," Grell stared back at him and felt the brunette's palm his hit bare backside. He had to hold back a whimper from Williams hand repeatedly hitting his still red backside. He slapped Grell's behind again and smirked when he heard a faint whimper from the redhead, leaning down and pressing against him with a smirk. "Getting desperate, Sutcliff?" He couldn't help but to grind against the smaller reaper again, sliding an arm around his front and shoving his trousers down some more to expose his twitching member. "Seems so..."

"Die, Spears..." William growled and narrowed his eyes, squeezing the smaller reaper hard before pulling away to grab the poker from the floor again. "What are you—AAAHHH! Nnnn...~" He clenched his teeth and whined at William bringing the cold hard metal against him again. He still refused to admit the larger reaper was making him needy and act like a cat in the worst stages of heat. William snarled and whacked him again before setting the poker next to him on the mattress, leaning down behind him and flicking his tongue against Grell's entrance. "Aaaahhh~! What the hell? Nnnn~" He buried his face in the pillow and dug his nails into his palms, biting the fabric to stifle his moaning while William teased him. He whimpered a little when the larger reaper pulled away slightly, instead pressing a finger into him.

"My my Sutcliff. You really are quite needy aren't you?" He slipped a second finger in quickly and twisted them slowly, pressing into his prostate and making the redhead let out a whorish moan. The instant he started moaning, William pulled his fingers out and slid his trousers down to his knees, grabbing the redhead's hips and lining up with his entrance. "You know I've quite enjoyed seeing you suffer like this...payback for tormenting me earlier..." after a moment he smirked and pushed into the redhead with one swoop, groaning at the heat surrounding. "Uuunh...you're rather tight...for a whore..." Grell narrowed his eyes at the brunette and growled at him.

"How dare you...ahn~ call me a w-wh-whore...oooohhhhh~" He made to try and kick the larger reaper but instead his head fell back to the pillow and pushed back when William began thrusting slowly. He honestly hated being called a whore by an idiot but it wasn't a complete lie. It was no secret that he got around at the academy but...he'd never had a chance to land the other guy he'd hear rumours about, at least until now...not that he was aware of that of course. Like William could be that much of a catch. He was jolted from his thoughts as William's thrusts suddenly became fast and hard, almost desperate. Grell whimpered and dug his nails into his palms again while the larger snapped his hips forward. "Mmmmn~ How...`"

"For the love of...all things...Nngh...holy...Please shut up!" He growled and shifted, pounding into his prostate and squeezing his hips tight. He clenched his teeth as Grell kept talking, begging quietly for the larger reaper to touch him. He smirked and raked his nails along Grell's hips, tilting his head back and hissing as the redhead clenched around him, moaning and crying out into the pillow. William's thrusts started to become erratic as he felt tingling in the base of his spine. At least he wasn't bothered by it this time. This wasn't some intimate sweet, lovemaking session. It wasn't a quick one-off during a free moment, no. This was pure stress relief for the brunette and he could give a damn less about whether or not Grell enjoyed it. He pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and hissed, raking his nails down his chest. "Aaahhh..."

After what felt like ages to the larger reaper he finally felt the tension in his spine explode like a mass of fireworks. He pressed up flush against the smaller reaper and bit down hard on his shoulder, thrusting one last time before he came deep inside of the redhead. He was panting hard against Grell's neck as he rode out his climax and finally pulled away after a few moments of catching his breath. He pulled out of the redhead and stood quickly, righting his glasses and trousers with a smirk at the other reaper.

"Y-you're not g-gonna leave me like this, are you?" Grell really was pathetic, wasn't he? He was blushing and biting his lip hard enough to draw a small bit of blood, tugging at the headboard and whimpering. He wiggled his hips and gasped softly when William adjusted his glasses, his member twitching slightly at the sight of the larger reaper still flushed and panting slightly. "P-please~? You wouldn't leave a lady all moist and wanting, would you?"

"I suppose you have a point, Sutcliff. Fair enough," William picked up his scythe and cut his hands free before grabbing his shirt, vest and blazer and walking to the door.

"W-what the? What about-"

"You have hands, don't you? Use them," The larger reaper narrowed his eyes before stepping out of the room, "...Whore." right before slamming the door shut. Grell stared silently and bit his lip again, fighting back a few tears as he curled up and finished himself off.

* * *

"It's been more than a century, Grell. I think by now you would have gotten over it."

"Well excuse me but it's rather hard for a lady to get over being used like a cheap whore!"

"You act like I've committed some crime. I didn't do anything to you that you didn't deserve, Grell. You humiliated me and I was only returning the favour," William grabbed the files he'd been searching for and pulled them out before leaving the records room without a look back at the angry redhead.


End file.
